1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for servicing subterranean gate valves employed in underground utility systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem with subterranean gate valves of the type to which the present invention relates is that the operating nut, which is disposed on top of the valve casing, corrodes readily over time and loose its shape, that is, the nut becomes more round or less square, so that the nut is no longer useful for turning the square valve stem for operating the valve. In such instances, it may become necessary to excavate the earth around the valve tile to expose the valve and replace the valve operating nut. This can be a time-consuming and costly procedure.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,590, entitled "Tool for Servicing Subterranean Gates Valves", issued on Jun. 17, 1997, I disclose and claim a tool for removing and replacing the operating nut on a subterranean gate valve without having to excavate or otherwise disturb the environment surrounding the valve. The tool comprises an elongated shaft having a handle at its upper end and a bifurcated member affixed to its lower end. The bifurcated member is configured to fit easily underneath the operating nut for lifting the nut off of the valve stem. A tubular slide is mounted on the shaft and is adapted to impact against a slide stop located below the handle. An operating nut retaining member is adjustably mounted to the lower end of the shaft for holding a new operating nut on top of the bifurcated member during the replacement operation.